Episode 7123 (5th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot At the hospital, Val's family urge her to get better but she is still unresponsive. Dr Williams questions Eric about resuscitation but Eric insists "resuscitation" won't be necessary. Pearl chips her tooth and has to go to the dentist. Kerry and Tracy's feud steps up a gear leading to a food fight in the café. Emma is struck by how much Finn cares for Val as he confides in hospital nurse, Darren. Alica gets dressed up in her usual clothing and arranges a shift at The Woolpack. Laurel is disappointed as she returns from signing on to discover her night with Marlon has been cancelled due to him covering at the B&B. David covers his reasons for having bloody knuckles to Alicia. A rough-looking Andy arrives to see the kids. Eric begs Val to regain consciousness and then breaks down in tears. He's thrilled when she comes around. Alicia feigns confidence as she resumes work at The Woolpack but soon has it knocked from her when she overreacts to a customer hitting on her. Pearl is alarmed when she makes a call to the bank after attending the dentist. Paul picks up on vibes between Finn and Darren. Andy's visit does not go to plan leaving him and Sarah more distant than ever as he distractedly screws up her picture and refuses to go to her school play. Eric tells Val that the judges for the B&B competition came along but Tracy had to deal with them. Val's horrified when he informs her how close to dying she was. Rhona and Paddy leave Pearl to lock up the surgery, handing her a signed cheque for £5,000 to finish filling out. Pearl hesitates before making the cheque out to herself. Kerry does her best to drive Tracy out by turning the hot water off while she's having a shower and leaving drawing pins on the floor. Dr Williams tells Val that following her pneumonia, she needs to start taking HIV medication. Val weeps to Eric as she realises she'll be on the medication for life and wonders if it's worth it. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn *Dr Williams - Christopher Bowen Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and private area *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn *Hotten Road *Vets Surgery - Reception *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Notes *The customer in The Woolpack who hits on Alicia is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eric is asked about resuscitation as Val remains unresponsive, but he insists the situation will not get that bad; Alicia confidently arranges to work a shift at The Woolpack; Pearl faces a moral test when Rhona and Paddy hand her a signed blank cheque to fill out at the surgery; and Andy's visit to see the kids does not go to plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,250,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes